Kimbra's Tale: prologue
by Kimbra
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Stories. This part is short but it'll get better.


Hey everyone. I know it's been a VERY long time since I posted Christmas Stories. I've been getting emails saying I should make a sequel to it an others asking for a story that explains more about Kimbra's life. So I put the idea's together and came up with this. I hope you like it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kimbra's Tale 

prologue 

"Hey mom do you know where Aunt Kimbra is? I can't find her anywhere." Trunks aked his mother as he walked into the kitchen. 

He'd been wanting to show Kimbra his latest manga. They had formed a team. She would write a story and he'd make a manga about it. Some were fictional and some were about the practical jokes the she and Vegeta were so good at when they were younger. They even made some about what goes on in their everyday life. One time when he was really bored he made and manga about making mangas. That was the main reason Kimbra started writing him stories. He seemed to like the practical joke ones the best. The one he just made was done without her help. It was about his and Goten's latest prank on Vegeta. 

"I don't know Trunks. I haven't seen her today. Ask your father. He'll probably know." Bulma replied with a smile. 

Trunks ran to the gravity room. If Vegeta wasn't in the kitchen then that was the place to find him. Everyone in the house knew that quite well. He just hoped his dad wasn't too mad at him as he knocked on the gravity room door. 

"Dad," he called, "Have you seen aunt Kimbra today? I can't find her." 

Vegeta opened the door and glared at his son a few moments before speaking. 

"No I haven't." Vegeta said as he walked out of the gravity room to the kitchen. It was time for dinner and Vegeta was starving. 

Trunks followed him into the house. He stopped when he saw a binder on the kitchen table where he usually sat to eat. There was a letter on top of it. 

"Mom. Dad. I think you might want to read this. It's from aunt Kimbra." Trunks said. His voice shaky. 

Bulma and Vegeta walked over to Trunks and read the letter. 

_Hello Everyone,  
I figured this would be the best place to put this letter. I knew you would definitely find it here. There was an emergency. Some friends need my help. By the time you read this, which will probably be dinner, I'll already be off the planet. Don't get all frantic on me I'll be coming back. I just owe these people. They saved my life once. I'm going to end this letter by giving each of you some advice.   
Vegeta, don't be so hard on Trunks for his practical jokes. We use to pull pranks all the time. Now you know how everyone in the palace felt back on good ol' Vejita-sei.  
Bulma keep doing what you do best and don't let Vegeta get to you. He can be a real pain at times I know. It's nothing to kill the poor saiyan over he's only a man. He's not perfect like us women.   
I'll keep writing while I'm away so you'll have plenty of material to chose from for mangas when I get back Trunks. The story I left for you under this letter is about my past. From my birth to when I crashed on earth. I haven't had a chance to explain what happened but maybe this will help you understand some things. Like why I have to go. Keep drawing little prince. Tell everyone goodbye for me. _

Kimbra 

After they read the letter and got over the shock that Kimbra left without telling anyone they ate dinner. Everyone was silent. They were sad she left but also curious as to what the emergency was. They knew she wouldn't leave like that without a good reason. They also knew the answer was in the story she left for Trunks. Bulma didn't take it to read because it belonged to Trunks in a way. Vegeta didn't, even though he was curious about what happened to his sister before she crashed on earth, because he knew she wanted Trunks to have it. He'd read it after his son was finished with it. 

When dinner was gone Trunks sadly walked up to his room with the binder. He sat on his bed, turned on the lamp that sat on the night stand, and began to read Kimbra's Tale. 

To be continued........ 

PLEASE COMMENT. 


End file.
